Untitled
by p-chan05plus02equals789
Summary: All I know is that I live a semi-normal life, but why is it I feel like it's all superficial? And who's Kuro by the way? FemRin


P: Weee! A new fic again haha… because I couldn't think of what will happen on the other one… so this one is just something that pop out. So here goes!

Note: FemRin alert!

Disclaimer: we all know... ;3

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and stared at the ceiling, I blinked a few more seconds before wrapping myself again with my blanket. While wrapping myself with my blanket, I curled up like a fetus and close my eyes again.<p>

It's was just 6 am. Just give me five minutes and I'll be up. That's what I always said to myself and my alarm clock during school days. Have you ever noticed that whenever there's school you'll be too lazy to get up and you just want to sleep while when it's the weekend you'll wake up before your alarm rings to wake you up. Sheesh… is it reversed psychology? Or it's just that weekdays are the best days to sleep longer? I don't know perhaps because it's too lazy to go school?

Now I'm not sleepy.

Less than five minutes, I guess a minute. My eyes were as big as the wall clock hanging in my wall. I blinked as I finally stood up and stretched my arms and gave out a loud yawn. After stretching, I rubbed my eyes and look at my left side. There I saw my uniform, I frowned.

My favourite colour is blue. I've already requested that I wanted to change my uniform but it was turn down. I really like Yukio's uniform because it gives you the cool effect and the girl's uniform I don't like cutesy aura it emits. Pink wasn't my favourite to begin with maybe bloody red was once my favourite because when I was small I would beat the crap out of those boys who teases me. I couldn't remember what they were calling me but all I remember was.

_The daycare room was a mess. It was like a hurricane that had hit the whole room. There was a boy and his head was down and he was shivering as well. Blood was on the floor. _

"Nee-san! Wake up already! " I heard Yukio's voice. I stood up and stretched again, this time it was my whole body. While stretching my door was open and I turn to see my brother. I blinked as I noticed he quickly turn away. Why did he turn away? I look at myself. I decided to wear an oversized white shirt because my pajamas were didn't deliver thanks to the laundry shop who had forgotten to deliver my pajamas. I only have 2 pairs that's why.

"N-N-nee-san! G-get dress already!" I noticed my brother's stutter. Wondering, I walk closer to him and hold his shoulder making him turned and looked at me.

"Yukio?" I asked, until he decided to move away from me.

"N-nee-san… h-how many times do I have to tell you not wear that shirt!" oh he snaps. I look at my shirt and turn sure it was thin and my breasts were juggling and- w-wait! I- umm- no…

"I'm sorry!" I quickly turn around hugging myself. It was embarrassing.

"Nee-san, please go get change…" he said and I quickly closed the door.

* * *

><p>At the dining table, I sat on the other side of the table. The breakfast, consist of bread, eggs and bacon. Ohh American style. Again. Oh yeah, the only things that Yukio knows to cook are eggs, bacon, hotdogs and instant noodles. That's why our breakfast either American style or instant style. Always.<p>

But today, I noticed that there was now a strawberry jam beside our mini vase. Spreading the jam on my bread, I started to munch it. It was always the same thing in the morning, we eat quietly. I saw Yukio always reading the newspaper and drinking his hot chocolate. He looked like a salesman ready to go work rather than going to school.

Yukio and I are twins. I'm the older one but because I'm a girl and very petite looking. Well at least I'm 5'4 point something. If you rounded it off it will still be 5'4 that's the sad thing. But because of our gender people would often mistake Yukio to the older one. Well he's too mature and very smart. I on the other hand is the most dumbest (yes it is intentional the most dumbest) person and also immature.

I bit my bread and stared at him. Yukio tilted his head from the newspaper and look at me. I quickly drink my hot choco.

"Nee-san…"

"Yes?" I placed the mug on the table.

"I heard that you got in trouble yesterday."

Shit… he found out!

"I-um… you see" shit what should I say?

"I know it's not your fault, nee-san but please you're not a boy. You're a girl."

This somewhat made me dropped my bread on the plate. Luckily it landed in the plate. _Not a boy huh._ Why is it. _It suddenly made me … feel shocked? _

"I- um…" why is it I can't talk back to what he had said?

"Nee-san, hurry up now." He said making me look at my bread on the plate, it was upside down. The strawberry jam was now in my bacon and egg. By the way the egg is sunny side up and the yellow yolk were scattered around the plate so you get the point it's disgusting.

I sighed and decide to finish my food, last night I didn't eat so you get the point. Surely, when I arrive in school instead of the classroom which is my first destination, it would be the washroom. Eww.

* * *

><p>So indeed it became my first destination and worst there weren't tissue left in the dispenser. Luckily I have tissue in my bag so I was saved.<p>

As I wash my hands, I decided to take time humming the happy birthday song while washing my hands. After all, I still have 20 minutes til homeroom starts. I stared myself at the mirror. Yeah I see myself, if anyone would describe me I'm one of those bishoujos that I heard some of the guys said.

I'm pretty, I'm not bragging but yes it's true. I have long shiny blue hair, pair of blue eyes that according to the old man, it was cobalt. I have fair skin and I don't have any pimples too. And thank God that I was blessed with noticeable breast. They're not the biggest but it was at least noticeable. And my figure is slim despite my glutton.

Well, I'm perfect in my opinion. Physically that is. I switched off the faucet and I was about to walk when suddenly I heard something.

"Hey, I heard that the new girl has been bullied by Kamiki!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, poor girl."

"Hey, why are we talking about her? It's not like she's our friend."

"Well, because we don't have other things to do talk about?"

I heard those girls talk. The new girl huh. I blinked and started thinking. "Anyways, I almost forgot I have to go and check Kuro!" as I walk outside the washroom, I suddenly heard the bell rang. I guess I'll just check on Kuro later.

As I walk towards the classroom, I stopped a few seconds.

"By the way… who's Kuro?"

* * *

><p>P: wee it's done! Hehehe I know the story is confusing but there's a reason behind it and but the last part of the story readers would probably noticed something already hehehe ;3 anyways because I'm a little frustrated and I feel like my mind has been hit by the debris of German satellite becaus eof my problems. Hahaha<p>

* * *

><p>Next...<p>

"_Are you crazy! What were you thinking? You could have been squished with those humungous tires of that big truck!" Wait. Did I just say humungous? What was happening to me? Why am I acting like a troubled protagonist in a light novel who has just save the most bitchiest person(intentional) I ever met in my whole entire life? _


End file.
